101 Adoptable Meetings USUK style
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: 101 ways for Arthur/UK/ect to meet Alfred/USA/ect. Different AUs every chapter! Every new meeting is adoptable if anyone wants to continue these, feel free to contact me! Current Chapter: The (Extremely Flirtatious) New English Student
1. The British New kid

**Ok, here we go! 101 USUK adoptable meetings!**

**Feel free to contact me if you ever want to 'adopt' any of these for you to write!**

**This will most likely be my only author note unless I feel like putting, "Congratulations on adopting you very own fanfic op".**

**IMPORTANTISH- I will put translations for anything right next to wherever they are!**

**Yeah, i'm done now...**

* * *

><p><em> Chapter 1: The (Extremely flirtatious) Brittish new kid<em>

_Jeez, how lame can things get?_ Alfred F. Jones wondered to himself as he got taken out of his favourite class of the day, American football, to give some new kid a tour of the school and dorms. Sure the school is big and as quarter back for the Heta University Alphas, he did know a lot of people, but still he couldn't be taken out of History or English? Alfred sighed, _At least I can get out of some of Language, and if I streach it long enough maybe I can stall and get lunch with this new guy!_

The American barged into the front office with a big half fake smile plastered on his face, "Hello I'm here to give a new student a tour of the school."

The receptionist looked up at him and raised a brow, "Yes, he just transferred here from England. His name is Arthur Kirkland, a new 11th grader. He's in the lobby."

"Thank you." With that Afred headed out.

As he was walking towards the lobby he couldn't help but wonder, _Wow, as much as I was hoping for a hot chick, a Brittish guy... _Without realizing it the blue eyed boy had begun to blush at the thought of that accent, there was no use in denying it, he was a bi teen with a preference for people with foreign accents. It was one of the reasons he wanted to go to Heta Univ., it was a world class boarding school with people from all around the world.

Alfred turned into the nearly empty lobby, seeing only a petit men sitting in a chair and reading a book with three bags at his side. He was almost the opposite of Alfred. Starting with his proper green sweatervest and neat three-quarter length dress shirt, along with properly ironed pands and dress shoes; compare that to Al's WW2 pilot jacket, Captain America's shiels shirt, and his worn jeans. He had peridot green eyes with hints of other colour, contrasting to his light sapphire ones. Even though Arthur was supposedly a year older her was also seven inches shorter. And the Brit had the biggest eyebrow Alfred has ever seen, though they look reallllly good on him.

Al walked up to the new guy and said, "Hey, my name is Alfred. I'm going to be your tour guide." He held his hand out to shake.

The smaller put down the book stood and gave Alfred a once over, not talking for a good minute before putting on a smirk and saying, "Hello, I'm assuming you already know me then, Arthur kirkand. Any road I must say you blew me looking rather brill today, you certainly have me arse over elbow, mayhapse we could head over to a local pub and chin wag at eachother for a bit?" (Anyways you look so good it nearly blew me away and your looking cool today, you have me head over heals, maybe later we can go out for food and chat a bit?)

The taller man stared for a moment before realing it was a compliment and deciding he still didn't have a clue what the cuter one had said, so he replied with, "What did you say...?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I must have cocked up. Do you not fancy boys? Well not matter lets not fanny around then." (Sorry, I messed up. You don't swing that way? Oh well, not the time to procrastinate, lets go.) Arther pulled out his schedule.

"Huh?" He took another moment, "Oh! Un-No, I mean. Yes, I do like boy and girls! I mean- fuck, lets just move on." Alfred took the paper, missing the smirk Arthur was sending his way, they had three classes together and lunch.

The green eyed Brit let out a small chuckle, "Pardon my expressions, I'm not quite used to American English yet."

"Ah, that's fine. Anyways you'll love it here, Heta high has a huge campus. Let's start with thdropping your stuff at the dorms, okay?" Alfred said, finally geting out of his flustered mode.

"My, my, you sure seem full of beans. Your just my type, I'd like some gen from you, mind giving us a bell?" (You have lot's of energy. Just my type, can I get your info, can I have your cell number?) Arthur asked. But after yet another moment of blank stares from the other party, he said, "Can I have your number?"

"Huh? Well sure, I guess..." Al typed it in real quick, "Uh, let's get over to your dorm then!" The American picked up all three ove the brit's bags without asking if he'd wanted him to, and began walking towards the door.

Arthur smirked,_ Oh yes, I believe This Nacy boy and I will be on the job in no time, and I bet we'll and up snogging by the end of today. _(This gay guy and I will be screwing soon, we'll be aking out by the end of today.)


	2. How to Attract an Alpha

_Chapter 2: How to get an Alpha's attention_

_'Ho hum, another day another book.'_ Arthur Kirkland thought, currently the Omega sat at the check out desk in the bookstore he helped out in. Arthur was a 16 year old omega who didn't like going with the flow, even though he was an omega he was student council president, and had high goals for life; of course he figured he wouldn't get anywhere with Alphas chasing him down, so he took smell suppressants, proclaiming he would not be ball and chained. The ownerof the book store was a nice old beta lady named Mrs. Tylers, she was an old family friend and Arthur loved working at her store. Mrs. Tylers had been married at one point, but never had kids, therefore she liked to tease him. Nearly everyday after school he came to her shop, though most days it was pretty quiet, the young Omega loved it.

"Arthur I got you something~!" Mrs. Tylers came in holding a book. She bounded in and put it in his face.

"Mrs. Tylers- I- Wait- Can't see!" He struggled to get the excited lady out of his face.

The elder laughed and put the book in his hands, "Sorry, you know how I get about things! This one's just for you, free of charge."

The teen looked down into his hands, the book read '_How To Get An Alpha's Attention for Betas and Omegas'. _"Mrs. T! I h-hardly th-think this is appropriate!"

The old lady laughed and walked into the back room. Arthur sighed and sat down at the desk with the book in hands, '_Jeez, she really needs a new hobby or something... And this! What am I supposed to with this?_' He opened the book deciding to flip through it, it was a gift after all.

_Chapter 1: How to tell if that person is right for you!_

_ Hello you hot piece of ass! I'm here to tell you just what you need to know about what kind of Alpha you want in your life._

_'Ha, like anyone would really need this. There's even a stupid checklist!' _The British omega rolled his eyes and continued.

_Pick a hottie, now check all that apply!_

_[] Do you find yourself starring at him/her often?_

_[] Have you ever heard him say you name, and loved it?_

_[] Do you subconsciously notice all the little thing sabout that person?_

_[] Do you smile (on the inside or out) even when he says something stupid?_

_[] Does their name make your heart flutter?_

_[] Do you ever want to kiss this Alpha? Or do you find yourself starring at his lips?_

_[] Are you ever just happy just being near him?_

_[] Have you ever daydreamed about Him/her?_

_[] Do you ever miss them right after they leave?_

_[] Have you ever daydreamed about Him/her?_

_[] Do you ever miss them right after they leave?_

_And IMPORTANTLY if you're an OMEGA!_

_[] Does their smell smell more amazing than anything you've ever smelled before?_

_[] Do you ever just want to put your face into their neck?_

_[] Have you ever felt overwhelmed by their sent?_

_'Rediculious, as if that would ever apply to me-' _Arthur put the book under the desk as the bell run letting him know someone was upfront and walking in. _'Ok enough going on about that, back to- what is that smell!' _The brit sniffed the air, it was amazing! Like crisp mountain air, fresh baked apple pie, and a hint of musk! It was almost... overwhelming

_[x] Does their smell smell more amazing than anything you've ever smelled before?_

_[x] Have you ever felt overwhelmed by their sent?_

His eyes widened as his mind recalled the checklist, Arthur shook his head and looked forward in time to see two brothers that had walked into the store. The slightly shorther one had dirty-blonde medium length hair, glasses over grape purple eyes, and peculiar cure, he was hearing a Canadian flag sweatshirt and jeans. The other however was around seven ft tall, with short golden wheat blonde hair that fell just right, he was wearing glasses too over his orbs of shimmering sky blue, his broad shoulders had a well loved pilot jacket, as well as a shirt that read HERO, he had jeans that complemented his long legs very well, and on his feet were a pair of brown boots somewhere between biker and cowboy. Arthur found himself staring.

_[x] Do you find yourself starring at him/her often?_

_[x] Do you subconsciously notice all the little thing about that person?_

Arthur gulped, curse stupid teen romance. The two came over to him while he was cursing the human mind.

"Hey, lil' dude?" The tall alpha had come up right next to him.

Arthur snapped out of his trans and looked at the man infront of him. "Y-yes, what can I help you with?" _God, this Alpha looked even better up close, and those lips! They frame his smile like a piece of art!_

_[__x] Do you ever want to kiss this Alpha? Or do you find yourself starring at his lips?_

_[x] Are you ever just happy just being near him?_

"Ok, my name's Alfred," _Alfed~, "_and my bro Mattie and I are looking for some maps, do ou have any good ones here?" Arthur gave a small amused smile.

_[x] Do you smile (on the inside or out) even when he says something stupid?_

_[x] Does their name make your heart flutter?_

Alfred has literally passed the map before walking up to the registar and his brother was looking through them as he spoke. "They're right behind you."

"Oh," Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks! Jeez, Mattie. Say something next time!" The blue eyed alpha turned away.

Arthur, stared at the man infront of him and began spacing out, he imagined Alfred just being part of his everyday life and began wishing the strong man arguing where Azerbajan was to his brother, could be.

_[x] Have you ever daydreamed about Him/her?_

Arthur sat up and shook his head, No no no, bad omega, bad! _Just because a_ _hot alpha with an amazing scent walked in_ _does, not give you the right to drool! Even if it it smells more amazing than all the scones in the world and I could just rub my nose into that... NO bad!_

_[x] Do you ever just want to put your face into their neck?_

A few minutes after Arthur attempting not to stare, the twins came up to Arthur. The one with the lavernder eyes asked, "Do you have any better maps or South-Eastern Europe?"

The messy blonde thought about it for a second before responding that they would be getting a new shipment tomorrow.

"Awesome, I'll swing by tomorrow then!" Arthur could feel his heartbeat increase, "See ya t'marra, Artie!" The golden boy then grabbed his brother and left, leaving Arthur glad he was wearing a nametag.

_[x] Have you ever heard him say you name, and loved it?_

_[x] Do you ever miss them right after they leave?_

_Blast it! Stupid book! ...Wow, that's a first. _Arthur picked up the damned book and turned to the next page, out of anger(!) not that he thought the book was accurate or anything... _Index... Blah blah blah... Ah! Chapter 7: Omegas!_

_'Ok so if you like still haven't gotten your mancandy, then you should totally make yourself more noticeable, work out or take a long bath the night before you see this hot piece of Alpha. These techniques help your scent and hormones shine, he will totally go crazy if he reeeeaaallllly is attracted to y-o-u!'_

Arthur rasied an eyebrow and flipped the book over to look at the author, Feliks Lu...something co-authored with Feliciano Vargas. Huh, Arthur knew Feliciano from school, he fell deeply in love with a tall alpha and was going to have a child in a few months. _Wow, Feli co-wrote a love book._

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up the next moring happy, having had sweet dreams of a certain muscle-y tall Alpha, he went downstair just like any other day and into the kitchen taking out his orange juice and scent suppressant pills. <em>Wait... I take these every day. And if his smell had me so... So if I... <em>Arthur smiled and put the pills away, over and over again young Alphas and Omegas were always told one day they would find another who made their senses go crazy. Arthurs pills represed whatever pharamones made his 'other' go crazy, so if Alfred did happen to get a whiff...

The Omega continued pondering this and the results of that stupid love quiz from yesterday, walking the mile to the store instead of driving, around 2 o'clock, while the jewel eyed boy was stocking shelfs, when...

"Yo Artie! I'm back for that map!" A loud American Alpha barged into the store supprising Arthur and making him drop the book he was holding and squat down to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Al walked in all ready to talk to that cute beta from yesterday, he barged in with all the confidence of a hero and yelled his greeting, when a smell hit him. It was like honey milk tea, homey scent you get when living in a house, a sun kissed wild strawberry, and a hint of ocean breeze. Alfred loved it, beyond him and his control he immediately sprinted over to the small blonde and pinned him to the floor, rubbing his nose into the omegas neck.<p>

"Fuck, Arite, you smell amazing! I thought you were a beta, where did this smell come from?" Alfred said burying his head into the older shorter ones neck.

"I'm an omega." Arthur whimpered.

"You're mine now, alright?" Alfred made it sound more like a statement than a question, but Arthur didn't care.

**(A/N: Fudge, these are ops, not 1-shots! so much of the words)**


End file.
